Shisa
Shisa (シーサー) is a lion-like yōkai that lives in Okinawa. He was a member of the Kitarō Family throughout the 1980s. He first appeared in the Mizuki Pro series Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō but was later worked into the franchise by Shigeru Mizuki himself, appearing in manga series Shinpen GeGeGe no Kitarō and the 1985 anime adaptation. Cast *Keiko Yamamoto **Third Anime **Fifth Anime *Anime **Yōko Teppōzuka (Fourth Anime) *Video Games **Teiyū Ichiryūsai (GeGeGe no Kitarō: Ibun Yōkai Kitan) Appearance Shisa is still a child so he is rather small. He is a light orange with a yellow tail and mane that rises into a point at the top of his head. He has big lips and two large fangs protruding from his mouth. In the fourth anime his skin and tail are a darker orange and his mane is green. In the fifth anime his skin is yellow and his mane and tail are green. His large form looks closer to the legendary Shisa, a pig-nosed lion-like creature with a curly mane. In the fourth anime, his body and mane looked more like a normal lion. The fake large Shisa in the 3rd anime had a blueish-black body with blueish-gray hair and stood on it's hind legs. Personality In the manga, Shisa is noted to have knowledge of American yōkai and figured out the identity of the crab yōkai Jeff. History 80's Manga/Third Anime After appearing in Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō, he suddenly begins accompanying the Kitarō Family on their adventures. After proving himself in the battle against Ōmukade, he is allowed to live with Kitarō. He plays a prominent role in GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kitarō Jigoku-hen, taking part in most of the battles in Jigoku. In Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari, he has returned to Okinawa and appears with his parents. His father looks like the Shisa of legend, while his mother looks like a bigger version of himself. He also kept a cat as a pet, but the cat was latter possessed by a Shibitodama and turned into a Gotoku-Neko and enslaved Shisa. He first appears in episode #73 of the third anime adaptation, Shisa Appears!! The Great Okinawa Battle. Much like the manga at the time, he began to appear as a main character. He is good-natured and fairly naive, often getting tricked in going along with Nezumi-Otoko's schemes. He can use an elaborate paper doll to disguise himself as a giant Shisa. According to the Kijimuna, he is not as reliable as his ancestors. In his first appearance he tries to fight Kitarō, but afterwards he admires him and begins living with him as his disciple. Fourth Anime He appears in episode #63 of the fourth anime adaptation, Welcome!! Yōkai Hotel. While he does fight Kitarō and then reconcile with him like in the previous series, he does not reappear as an ally in later episodes. His good natured personality is still intact. Because of development he and Kijimuna are run out of their home forest and begin living around a local tourist hotel. He later helps out with rebuilding his hotel. In this series he has the additional ability to transform into a human. Fifth Anime In the fifth anime, there could be two individuals appeared in the episodes based on body colorations. Shisa first appears in episode #25 as a member of the Southern Japan team in the sports festival. He is also a good friend of Akamata. In episode #94, the Kyūketsuju holds the Kijimuna hostage and forces Shisa to do her bidding. He chases off Akamata and claims to be the 47 Yōkai Warriors representative of Okinawa. He lures out and fights Kitarō but is eventually defeated with the help of Akamata, revealed to be the true representative of Okinawa. He lives at a shrine in a banyan forest. Abilities In the fifth series, it is said that Shisa alone can destroy entire Ryukyu Islands if he goes rampage. Tunneling:: Shisa is capable of digging through the ground by spinning around rapidly like a drill. Shuriken: In the third series, Shisa is skilled with shuriken techniques. Transformation: In the fourth and fifth anime, he is able to transform into a full sized Shisa, but in the third anime he could only achieve this with the help of paper doll disguise. He is capable of walking on his hind legs, even in his large form. Tornado breath: Shisa in the fifth series can emit a black and purple colored whirlwind from his mouth. Weather control and earthquake: Although being under control of kyūketsuju, behaviors of Shisa in the fifth series indicate that he can control and cast natural disasters such as a storm, lightning, and earthquake. Durability: Shisa in the fifth series is a powerful yokai and Kitaro's attacks including chanchanko, finger guns, and internal electricity have little effects on Shisa. Electricity counter: Shisa in the fifth series is able to strengthen and reflect Kitaro's electricity from his mouth. Shisa curse: Shisa in the fifth series can cast curses on any man-made Shisa statues in Ryukyu Islands. Legend Shisa, or lion-dogs, likey originated in ancient Oriental cultures and southern China and Taiwan, are an important part of the folklore in Ryukyu Islands. It is said that when you place a statue or replica of the Shisa anywhere in the house or village especially on roofs, the statue will defend the family and the house and the village from evil spirits and disasters including fires and the family will have happiness and maybe fortune and good luck. References Navigation pt-br:Shisa Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Cat Yōkai Category:Animal-like Yōkai